A Pip in the Night
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: pipsqueak X luna


As Pipsqueak entered the chambers he was at awe, candles placed randomly were lit by a dark green flame that dimly lit the room, fitting for the goddess of the moon; to his right was a large screen embedded into the wall, in front of it lay a black X-box 360 with two controllers beside it, shelves were also embedded in the wall next to it, stocked full with neat rows of video games. The room was painted dark black, midnight blue drapes hung over the door to the balcony, parted to allow access. In the back was a king sized bed, nothing fancy like Princess Celestia's bed; on this bed was a comforter covered in Luna's cutie mark, dark blue pillows of various sizes also claimed stake on the bed, it was obvious, even to Pip, that a maid came in here every day to make the bed, for he knows how Luna hates to tidy up, but he didn't mind, it took away the aura of royalty you always feel around Celestia and enabled one to open up more. Pipsqueak walked through the open doors on to the balcony where the princess stood, watching the night sky. "I always love looking at the stars too." He spoke, alerting Luna of his presence. She quickly turned around with a smile and begun to nuzzle his neck, which he returned the favor. "You made it pip! It was boring today without someone here, apart from scolding me for having you visit so often she tells me to go out and socialize." She spoke while nuzzling. After pip broke it off Luna led him over to the X-box. They played many games, laughing, cheering when one would win, give a rebuttal insult when someone over live got butthurt, they were enjoying themselves. After a nice co-op finish of gears-of-war, Luna checked the time, "oh my, it's quite late," Luna was about to ask him if he wanted an escort when she got a better idea, "say, it is late….why don't you spend the night here….with me?" she has a mischievous grin on her face, and Pip could see this, "well I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, seeing as how I'm in good hands." "Your parents consider a filly fiddler to be 'good hands'? I'd hate to see what they consider 'bad hands" the princess chuckled as young Pipsqueak jumped into her bed where she lay, "I always say the 'Royal Filly Fiddler for you." He said this as he softly pecked Luna's lips. "Ah, yes, royal filly fiddler, I forgot." She giggled then returned the favor. Soon the pecking became kissing, then French kissing, pip gently run his hove along her flank before moving it between her legs, where she gave him full access with the opening of her legs. Pip could feel the wetness between her legs, the want in her kiss, they had done this once before, and he had enjoyed it, the princess said she felt bad because Pip was 'pre-pubescent' and couldn't enjoy it too, but he didn't care, he liked to hear her moans and her beg for more, he felt big and in control. Pipsqueak kissed her lips once more, then her chest, then her belly, then he licked the 'button' between her legs, she had called it her 'clit'. He began to lick the clit, earning moans from Luna. He then licked her lips and clit. He parted her lips and began licking inside. Luna was moaning loudly and twisting about, the pleasure making her unable to keep still, Pip began licking a bit faster, he stuck his tongue inside her hole and moved his head back in forth, she liked that a lot, before licking the clit again. It had been a long time since she masturbated so Luna's nerves were taking it all in, she could feel the pressure building up between her thighs, "oh pip, don't stop!" Pip knew what to do and began to suck her clit, like he would a teat, this earned him screams of ecstasy from the princess, "oh yes! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" pip took his mouth away and was sprayed with her fluids, followed by a satisfied sigh from the princess. After washing up, pip rejoined the princess in her bed where they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. Outside the room stood two of Luna's personal guard, both of which had heard everything, "that kid is a god." "you're telling me, I've never heard somepony scream that loud."


End file.
